My Grief
by NuttyFox
Summary: Explores what Eragon would be like if he wasn't so uncorruptable and Saphira passed. What happens when he sets out for the blood of those that caused him harm can those that once were his friends and family stop his madness.*Discontinued PM for my ideas*
1. Price of Oppression

So yea I had said I would quit.. But I guess im not done yet only way to improve my writing is to keep writing no? Thanks to the friends and other who stopped my idiotic idea? And thank you kindly for the death threat Robert.. I appreciate it very much.

-Fox

x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x

"On your knees i want to hear you beg like a dog" he whispered in a voice laced with an edge of insanity along with bitter amusement.

Here was the great king flat on his back. Begging, for mercy rambling and crying like some petty child. Was this how he had deceived Vrael? Blubbering like a child continually begging for mercy? He had already snapped his mind. This new found power he wielded had such depths he couldn't even begin to fathom. He had tossed the false king around like he was no more then a mere began a new line of pleas for his life Eragon heard none of it only sneered "now die like a.. dog!". With a mad glint in his eyes and some feral cry he smote the false king down.

Warm blood sprayed his face he relished in it. He stood for how long he did not know with his eyes closed arms spread,it had all come full circle. What began some years ago, with a blue stone and a young naive boy. Ends now with his sword having decapitated this false kings head. All the pain, sorrow and bloodshed ended now. But what did he have left? The woman he loved in the arms of his half brother and the partner of his soul dead?

The two people he thought he had left found solace in each other. They tried to comfort him, with empty words and useless promises. How could they sympathize? They who did not know the pain, he felt in his being. Murtagh had aided this madman when he slew Saphira. They would feel his pain, the pain of separation and unrecognizable loss.

Why should it matter? What were they to him?Why should he care none of them even took notice of him. Other then when his emotions overflowed, and rendered him unable to do his "duty". He was just some weapon to be used. Sharpened and honed when needed. Then discarded once it fulfilled its purpose.

They were nothing more than sycophants and manipulators. No better than the rule Saphira fought to usurp. The flags change with the years and the way of war. But never those who tear loved ones apart. Just for gold,glory or some perverted view of justice. No things do not change just the faces and armies. They were all the same Elves,Humans and Dwarves. One in the same moralities all so perverted. They deserve nothing more than extinction.

Twisted thoughts ran through his head voicing it to himself '_why shouldn't I_? _Why should I do all this, suffer all this. Just to have my reward only to be nothing more than to drown in my loneliness and self loathing along with my constant state of melancholy.'_

He wouldn't suffer this alone. He who was the cause of so much of his pain,Murtagh. He would feel his pain and more. Returning his thoughts to the present. Eragon strode over to the kings throne upon studying it, encrusted at the top of the black marble throne "Ruler of Alagaesia". He sneered seating himself on the throne. He could feel the cold seep through his leather bottoms,closing his eyes leaning back. He could feel the heat from the sun coming through the vaulted windows. Opening his eyes he scanned the ceiling,almost the entire ceiling of this area was glass. It swirled into various patterns. The walls were decorated with Galbatorix's various achievements.

_'The vanities of man'_ he mused among the various scenes, a few notable ones stood out. Among these the conquering of Iliera, the fall of Vrael. He continued scanning the walls. His back stiffened at what he gazed upon. A scene depicting Oromis and Glaedr behind bars of steel. What would his old masters think of his plans? He spat bah what could they say? Glaedr had Eragon shatter his Eldunari after he finally answered his calls. No if the elders were allowed their grief he would be allowed his. He would spread it among those at fault and only one remained.

Getting up and striding to the entrance of the palace,he used magic to amplify his voice. He roared above all sounds of battle " Soldiers of the empire your king is slain abandon your arms! No harm shall come to you this day belongs to the Varden"! Tossing Galbatorix's head down the stairs leading to the palace. The only sound that could be heard,were cheers from both sides and swords banging on shields. He strode back into the throne room reseated himself on the throne. He stretched out his legs,arms behind his head closing his eyes he waited.

It took them longer then he thought. He had been sitting on the throne for hours now. He continued his state of half asleep. Until the scent of crushed pine cones reached him. It was still as alluring as the first day he met her. It wasn't until Murtagh's earthy smell invaded his senses did he crinkled his nose. Muttering "took you long enough" he cracked one eye open to look at the three. Murtagh, Nasuada and of course Arya. All of them stood before him with some sort of entitlement in their bearing. Arya the first to speak "you couldn't see fit to rid the room of his blood and body? Or to seek us out?" He closed his one eye. He ignored her completely instead eyed Murtagh. He shifted under his gaze, a smirk took over Eragons face. He simply stared him down till Murtagh looked away. Giving a short laugh of amusement.

He threw his legs off the side of the throne and leaned back, "so what can I do for you Nasuada"? Fury flashed through Arya's eyes at being completely ignored. "Erago..." She began but he was in no mood to hear her rambling. Without a glance he cast a spell to silence her.

He non nonchalantly muttered "silence elf".

She was fully enraged she moved to draw her sword, he again without thought bound her. Her pride had worn down on him. Always she acted above him, with an air of superiority. He was growing tired of it, he grew tired of Elves in general. Always expectant,always hypocritical they were nothing more then wolves on the prowl. Always looking to ensnare one more in their traps.

He laughed to himself "now that we have that sorted go on Nasuada".

Before Eragon could react Nasuada was screeching at him "You dare! Release her this instant".

He just yawned this was getting to be very amusing he let slip a single word "No". She puffed up she seemed twice the size of her small stature. Stoic mask replaced she started anew

" As your liege lord I command you to release her now"!

This is what he waited for to throw it all back in their faces. He turned his gaze to Murtagh he stood there chalk white hand gripped on the pommel of Zar'roc. Shaking with unspoken fury but yet he did not challenge Eragon. He couldn't contain himself no longer he burst out loud in laughter his deep insane maniacal laughter.

'_So my brother is yet a coward? Will he never change he never opposed Galbatorix. He hadn't even fought back when forced to strike down Saphira'._ When he was done he wiped the tears from his eyes looked at them, they stood there looking at him. They looked at him as if he had lost his mind. '_I probably have.. grief does that to a person. Add that to a life of solitude I am the end result_ he pondered to himself. Turning his back to them he stood looking at the moon through the glass ceiling. Hands behind his back, he spoke in a soft gentle tone "The Varden were made to combat the evil king Galbatorix. They were made for this sole purpose. Meaning when I struck him down,the Varden had ceased to exist in being". Turning back towards them and their shocked expressions. He continued "as of then I am a free man. And you Nasuada are no more then another pest. But rejoice for you completed your fathers task. Other than that I have nothing more to say. To any of you" he added as an afterthought.

What was that expression that crossed Arya's face? Betrayal,anger or hatred? What did it matter? She made it clear she would not have him. He released Arya and without saying another word he propelled them out of the throne room. The massive doors slammed behind them shielding the broken soul within. With them gone it was time to grieve and plan. Then he would begin his revenge upon his "brother". The though felt like poison running through his veins.

So whatcha guys think? This is just a snippet of what i am working on its a lot longer then this it should be around 125k~150k. Review please i know this is a bit unedited and some mistakes here and there but this was a bit of a dabble just a small scene from part of what i will be writing its gonna be darker and explore what would happen if Eragon wasn't so uncorrupted


	2. As he is

Alright so i thought i might make it clear for some of you the entire story isnt gonna be what ya call... death death evil evil just the begining as i fill in some plot for you guys as to why Eragon is how he is now. And please guys in god name REVIEW really wanna know how im doing :]

-Fox

Disclaimer : All Inhertience Cycle is property of Christoper Paolini i dont own any of it -_-...

x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x

Arya lay there letting what had just happened seep in. Eragon had just silenced her,bound her than launched her down stairs. _What has happened to him_? Even after Saphira had passed he had retained some of his good nature, at least towards her. Obviously because of his feelings for her. Feelings which she reciprocated,she felt guilt. Guilt at leaving him to suffer unrequited love and solitude. This wasnt the first time he had snapped at them. It all began around the same time her relationship with brother took form.

_No_ she thought '_it wasn't a relationship I use him he uses me. it was no more than a fling my affections are for another'._ Some love hers was! Bedding his brother while he suffered something so easy for her to fix. She felt like some dreadful harpy.._no its his fault_! He pursued her when he knew she was broken after Faolin!

She exhaled trying to calm herself. Putting on her impassive facade she stood up as she dusted herself off,she looked to Murtagh and Nasuada. The woman had a gash above her eye. No doubt from hitting one of the stairs on their forced exit. She ground her teeth and set about healing Nasuada. Moments later Murtagh got up he began the task of cleaning himself. It was silent for a time before.

"What is he playing at he will answer to me"!

Arya let out a cynical chuckle "answer to you"?

"You stood there like a child being reprimanded while he bound me and insulted Nasuada and myself. And now,you speak like you have the spine to speak against him"?

"What did you say"? He asked darkly

"That you Murtagh Morzan's son are a coward" she retorted without a backwards glance.

"Mind to who you speak Arya".

"A pathetic excuse of a rider".

Before he could respond Nasuada started to stir. She slowly picked herself up,Arya felt arms wrap around her waist. "I am sorry for my idiocy Arya" she merely acknowledged him with a mhm. She felt a warm breath on her neck. _His touch was warm filthy but yet arousing it was so different from Eragon's slight touchs they jo_-. She shook her head,no she refused to let her mind wander to him.

x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x

Nasuada sat up feeling the dried blood above her eye. She rubbed it away trying to keep away the noise of her Nighthawks pestering her. Of course it was their job to protect her. But from what? She isn't anything more than a woman now. She rubbed her temples, trying to erase his poison from her mind. She restrained herself from lashing out at her Nighthawks. She slowly looked around. Eyes settling on Arya. The petite elf seemed somber despite her facade. They inspected each other for a moment. She let out a sigh _how on earth am I supposed to handle this_. _It never ends_ she motioned to Arya and Murtagh "walk with me".

She led the way at a brisk pace. Her nighthawks in tow through the assortment of tents that formed the Varden. Or what used to be the Varden? She bit her lower lip Eragon's words created turmoil in her. Was it time for her step away now that Galbatorix was dead? Exhaling she quelled those thoughts. Another time maybe for now she work to do. Turning to face the two following her,she silently observed them. Arya maintained her impassive mask Murtagh seemed diminished in a sense. He would not look Nasuada in the eye.

She held her head in one hand. "Have you two any idea what do to do about Eragon and his new attitude"?_ S_he spat his name as if it left a horrible taste in her mouth. Arya spoke first "we go back and speak to him at a later time. This isn't the first time hes lashed out in anger. He is only of nineteen and he has suffered so much loss. After Saphira, we should only be happy he was able to continue. Point being he has made a habit of these tantrums,true. But isn't it to be expected? She finished her little speech

Nasuada nodded to this "I suppose. Do you think he will give us the last egg and Eldunari"?

Arya thought for a time "the egg yes Eldunari no".

Nasuada raised an eyebrow "why would he refuse us the Eldunari?"

"Simple they are not his to give he will destroy those who wish it"

"It was one of Saphira's last wishes of him" she finished biting on her lower lip. Nasuada considered her for awhile. "Arya... I know he holds some compassion for you still. Would see to it that he is willing to give us the remaining Eldunari?" Arya's face slowly contorted into rage. "Are you suggesting...?" She left the half question in the air. Nasuada answered "Arya I doubt it would go that far. It is Eragon we are speaking of. Do you honestly believe,that he has that in him? Speak soothing words in a honeyed voice and it will be the end of it". Arya merely nodded stiffly Murtagh however was red with anger. "Have I no say in this? Do I not get to say no to sending my.. my.." He stuttered Arya didn't seem to find this to amusing.

"Well Murtagh what am I to you"? When no response seemed forthcoming she strode off. Murtagh followed her like a lost puppy after its master. Exclaiming protests that he would not allow it.

x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x

Eragon walked through the palace,examining every facet of its being. At the moment he was in Galbatorix's previous chambers. He had come in hopes of finding his hidden treasures. Namely the egg and Eldunari. But upon arriving in the chambers he noticed it was lavishly decorated. Black and gold accented the room its was impressive to say the least. But it did not hold what he sought. He strode back out of the chambers,meeting the guard that had been showing him around. His temporary residence he asked the man "anything else"? W_here did this crazy old man hide that egg_ he pondered to himself crossing his arms. He waited while the guard prattled off various locations. None of which seemed worthy of note. Until he mentioned the dungeon and some room behind the throne only Galbatorix could access.

Eragon realizing that the throne room was on the other side of the palace. Ordered guard to lead him onto the dungeon. It was cold in lower chambers of the palace, Eragon could appreciate that. After about an hour of wandering around lower and lower into the dungeons. They eventually came face to a door of pure steel. The guard led him through the dungeons. Showing him all prisoners from the Varden, of course he had them released. Near the end of the cells,they came to a door different than the others. It was a wooden door with nothing more than a flap at the bottom. He imagined only to push food through. Eragon curious questioned the guard. All he could riddle out of him was some "crazed elf".

Eragon blasted the door from the hinges,with magical means. He looked down upon an elf. The elf was pale skinned, all of his ribs clearly visible. They were a testament to the hellish treatment he surely had received. He had uncut red hair that covered his face. Weakly he looked to the hole in the wall. Eragon stood there he,clenched his teeth and screamed at Eragon" I have nothing more to tell you"!

Eragon did not move just looked down at him. Enquiring his name. The elf responded by spitting at his feet. "Don't play games with me,just enforce your brutish torture and leave me be". Eragon sighed "fricai onr eka eddyr". The elf relaxed in his shackles. He looked up at Eragon "onr nama fricai"?. Eragon responded," Eragon Shadeslayer last Fr-" he caught himself mid sentence. The elf shook his head. "Do not worry Eragon. The guards informed me of the goings on in the outside world. They only too kindly obliged to inform me of Saphira Bjartskular's fate. They thought it would help to diminish my hope,make me break easier". You have my sympathy Shadeslayer he added.

They conversed about many things. Ranging from how Eragon go to the Varden to him slaying Galbatorix. They eventually came upon how he was captured. The elf simply stated "me and my allies were ambushed. I was the only one to survive". Eragon arched an eyebrow curious he pressed on " ambushed where" he asked in brusque tone. The elf gave him a strange look. "If you must know Shadeslayer it was just outside of Du Weldenvarden. Transporting Saphira Bjartskular's egg". Shock was all he registered '_is this him' _? Eragon had to know his name! He put his head in his hands. "You have my thanks, if I might have the name of one to who I owe so much"? The elf looked at Eragon intensely he could feel it. "No need to thank me,for you have done enough by slaying that tyrant. If it pleases you my name is Faolin."

Here he was,the man he could blame for so much of his pain. The one who held her heart even in death. The man who had something he wanted so dearly. It wasn't meant to be she said. He sighed '_why has fate damned me so_'? Realization dawned on him,he could use him. Yes he could rip Arya from Murtagh using this. He would feel more than the loss of Thorn. A plan formulated quickly in Eragon's twisted mind. He wouldn't just spread his grief. He would destroy Murtagh. After all was done he would seek death. Eragon a benevolent lord would oblige. He was the one vindicated,he was the pious this is his justice! A murmuring of "Shadeslayer?" brought him out of his trance like state. Realizing he hadn't answered him,he murmured "oh it pleases me greatly" as he turned to leave.

x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x

Dun Dun Dun... as i said Eragon wont always be so death death evil evil :] but he certainly is twisted dont worry Faolin wont be party crashin anytime soon lol and please REVIEW really need to know how im doing wouldnt believe how jumpy i am about what people will say S:


	3. Memories

Gah work is driving me insane its 1am and im finally going to write this dont hate... ima bit fu- i mean messed up enjoy

-Fox

Disclaimer: usual yadadada all inheritance cycle belongs to Paolini i hate my life lets move on!

x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x

Eragon had moved Faolin into a proper room within the palace of course he was the only one able to see him, it wouldn't do for anybody to know hes alive just yet. Urû'baen or should he say Iliera the elves had wasted no time returning to see what had become of their once great city. He watched them from his balcony overlooking the massive city watching dwarves, humans and of course elves scurry about. Of course the elves were all displeased with the marred beauty of the city, their presence shifted the city's state into one of a powder keg waiting to explode. He sighed retreating back into his chambers remembering Arya waited for him in the throne room he felt the slightest pang of guilt for his actions the previous night most of it came from blood haze. He quickly scrubbed that guilt clean out of his broken soul 'i_f she protects Murtagh she will be destroyed with him despite how i feel about it_'. Even after Saphira's death his heart always did these flips whenever she came to comfort him, at least she would try to her visits stopped ever since she became involved with him. He shook his head what did any of that matter she would have her Faolin back in due time then leaving Murtagh alone with just Thorn. He had noticed how Murtagh followed her like a lost dog rolling over on command he smirked to himself with his smile plastered on his face he began striding to the throne room.

**Arya POV**

Arya stood in the throne room its was boiling in here the glass roof did nothing but intensify the suns already overwhelming rays. She walked along the walls examining the "art" that decorated the walls, she examined the scene of Oromis and Glaedr she eyed it with disdain a voice startled her " do not worry i plan to have all evidence of his... adventures purged from this room". She simply nodded 'he sounds like he did before.. his normal kind pure loveable..self how long its been' she started "Nasuada sent me to speak to you about news on the last egg" she quietly murmured just above a whisper Eragon arched an eyebrow at her "and she couldn't be bothered to speak to me herself" he responded. She sighed she didn't want to play games with him but she couldn't say it outright "she saw it fit for me to be the one to come and... see you" she said the last words disdainfully. To her surprise Eragon laughed to himself preparing herself for another outburst like the previous night she gripped her sword pommel and prepared to use magic. Eragon simply waved a hand he tilted his head back "she thinks i will hide the egg from Murtagh doesn't she, so she sends you to sway me due to my attraction" he paused clenching his jaw. She did not expect him to be so forward though after last night it should be expected. Working his jaw Eragon began speaking again " if Nasuada wills it i will give Master rider... Murtagh the egg when i have procured it from Galbatorix's sure to be enchanted treasury" he spat out. She stood there confused he simply glanced at her began walking off without looking back "apologies for last night elf my judgement was not as it should have been" he said without looking back non nonchalantly waving a backwards hand.

**Eragon POV**

Why had he said that 'why did i apologize to that stupid elf'! He blindly walked through the palace unknowingly aiming himself towards Faolin's quarters "blasted elves" he mutters to himself. Coming upon the door he composed himself without knocking he strode past the two Varden guardsmen posted outside Faolin sat on the windows edge reading a green tattered book. He merely glanced up and murmured "Shaderslayer.." returning to his book Eragon examined him. He wasn't striking he wasn't even charming he was ordinary even for an elf '_what does he have that i do not posses_'! He blinked in surprise where had that train of thought come from jealousy came unbidden from his chest like a lion roaring out of his chest, he silently glared at the elf. What could be possible for him and Arya if he killed this elf.. he squelched that train of thought no there was no fairy tale ending for him, _'all that matters now is to avenge Saphira that is all that remains'_. Faolin's voice brought him out of his state of contemplation " Shadeslayer..." he questioned Shaking his head Eragon wandered over to the window to look out "how do you feel Faolin"he enquired gently The elf closed his book stood up wandering over to the bookshelf looking over his shoulder Eragon noted the elf still had a bit of a limp to his stride "i am well enough to travel back to Ellesmera". Eragon laughed to himself " getting to that bookshelf is challenge enough do not worry recover and you will be able to return home soon enough"he muttered to him. Faolin scowled at him "very well Shadeslayer" he murmured moving to his bed, grunting Eragon moved out of the room he made his way back to the throne room.

Hopefully Arya had left by now he peaked his head around the corner the room was empty and silent, he made his way behind the marble throne itself and tore down the banner that hung there. Revealing a archway sealed with some stone that was as black as night itself. Eragon cautiously ran a hand over the stone it was smooth to the touch except for some place where it was marred, he stretched his mind further out till all he could he hear were hundreds of overlapping whispers. He ran a hand through his hair he was a bit hesitant to try and pry open the room ' _who knows what that madman did to protect it_'. For the next hour he sat there slumped against the back of the throne testing the room for every enchantment he could think of. He had exhausted himself but yet he found nothing, he remained there the only sound coming from the tapping of his finger against the cold ground making his decision he rose. Preparing to use magic he worded his spell to retract at the slightest touch of opposing magic, he slowly began to pry the slab it was an arduous task taking him the better part of another hour. Eventually he felt the slab break free he pulled it forward out of the archway looking into the room, his jaw dropped before him lay a massive room twice the size of the throne room on the floor gold and other gems lay strewn across the floor. The walls were layered with shelves all covered with faintly glowing Eldunari, what caught his attention was a black and gold statue of a roaring dragon in its mouth a emerald dragon egg was lodged. He sauntered over to the statue kicking aside gold and gems all the while he ran his hands over the egg. Unbidden memories returned to him.

He sat in the clearing with Saphira nestled against his chest explaining the meaning of different words to her, a puff of smoke puffed out of her nostrils into his face. At the same time a squirrel bolted through the clearing,Saphira quick as a cat was after it he simply sat there minutes later she returned padding proudly to his side with the squirrel in her maw. He absent absentmindedly stroked her back as she sat there eating. Saphira returned to her spot in his lap nuzzling against him and humming he sat there silently stroking her, oh how he loved her. A hand shook his shoulder returning him to the present he felt a single tear on his cheek, he whipped it away with his forearm turning on who had shaken him Arya stood there with a worried expression. Noticing her hand was still on his shoulder blood rushed to his face, he took a step back immediately backing up into the statue he straightened and assumed a cold demeanour. He began with a cold voice "and what is you want" he spoke his voice barely above a whisper betraying the expression he tried to portray. Eragon could have sworn he saw the corner of her mouth twitch " Nasuada had sent me to send her thanks and to ask what you knew about the egg but evidently you have acquired will you go back with me now" questioned Arya. He Simply shook his head "no it is late i am tired i will come see her in the the morn so we can discuss all of this" he waved his arms around as if to emphasize he continued " anything else i can do for your elf". She visibly stiffened as he called her such " why do you call me that Eragon" she spoke barely containing her frustration. He merely arched an eyebrow " are you not an elf?" he quipped. Arya crossed her arms " i am but why not Arya" she retorted, he rolled his eyes leaning back against the statue "to speak to somebody of your status on first name basis usually gives some semblance of friendship or companionship which is clearly not between us, so thus i call you elf for that is what you are.

**Arya POV**

Pain so sharp in her heart she did not know how to reply to that she stuttered " I..I see" she spluttered out turning her back to him she began walking to the archway, she could feel his eyes burning holes into her back. Without turning around "Nasuada also wanted to ask if you would attend the celebrations tonight, the men would want to see their.. no our... hero" she spoke softly not sure if he heard her she turns slightly to look at him. He is standing stiffly hands behind his back "i will and if that is all leave me" he muttered then turned back to the egg. She stood there for a moment defeated, before beginning the long walk back '_I knew i would gain no favour by leaving him to his sadness but does he truly not even consider us friends anymore_' she felt an old pain stirring in her chest it was the same pain she had felt when Faolin died. Just his name made her heart do flip flops all she wanted now was Faolin no Eragon no Murtagh, just those days she would spend with Faolin on the pond sitting in his lap against his chest in comfortable silence or talk. She resigned herself to these thoughts just reminiscing on the perfect days with him, eventually she found herself in front of Nasuada's wine red tent she steadied herself and was admitted inside by Nasuada's Nighthawks. She found Nasuada in front of a mirror on a stool with Farica desperately trying to get her to stay still to ready her dress for tonight, it might have been amusing any other day. Nasuada looked over her shoulder towards Arya "so what did he say" she questioned Arya, she crossed her arms and rolled her neck " he has found the egg and eldunari amongst other things, he says he will speak to you about it all tomorrow" she muttered. Nasuada simply nodded at her "how was he" she murmured in an undertone Arya tilted her head quizzically " pardon" she asked Nasuada didn't even look back " was he as... hostile as the other night?"she spoke louder this time. Arya shrugged "he didn't throw me down some stairs this time, if that is what your asking" she stated "though he was... distracted when i arrived like he was in some sort of trance,he seemed to have had some tears in eyes but when i shook him he addressed me colder then he did earlier today" she added. Nasuada simply sighed "we cannot do anything for him if he simply pushes all of us away" she said in a voice just above a whisper she walked over to Arya put a hand on her shoulder "do not worry yourself over him, none of us can do anything for him its all up to him now" she added before ushering me out of her tent insisting i prepare myself for celebrations.

**Eragon POV**

Our hero? It ate away at him while he readied himself. Her hero did she think of him as such? Bah 'how could she i am just a mere child in her eyes' he finished readying himself and was on his way to the section of the camp where the celebrations were set to be held. He kept his head down but heard the murmuring around him, all the remaining members of the Varden spoke of him

" They say he has the powers of a god" one spoke.

" I wonder if he will settle down" another spoke.

" I heard he will live forever" yet another drones on.

Without thinking he stopped raised his head and voice "to the first two no i do not have the powers of a god and no i will not settle down anytime soon, the third i will live a long life but not forever now do something more worthwhile than gossiping about me" he loudly Stated. Looking around him the men,women and children appeared stricken ' what do i care they think me a abomination anyways half elf half human what the hell am I'? As if his own self loathing was not enough a fool of a man came forward " excuse our curiosity Shadeslayer but.. what are you? You are born of human origins but have elven features" he questioned boldly before retreating back into his group of friends. There were murmurs and people nodding there heads Eragon sighed " I cannot answer you.. for i myself do not know" he stated half halfheartedly "but if it helps I consider myself an abomination" he adds cynically before walking off he hears gasps and some of the women covered their gaping mouths, he exhales heavily before continuing on to the sounds of merriment and drunken men.

x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x

So as Unique Fantasiser pointed out i haven't really been editing my work and i apologize to you guys i have just been up to my neck in work and amongst other things but it will be better from now on ! Anyways REVIEW let me know what you think :)


	4. Quitting

Hey to thoose who actually might read this O.o I quit I feel that my writing is nowhere near the level it should be to even bother posting so I will not be writing anymore and im just gonna go back to reading :)take care and if somebody want the ideas for some of stories drop me a PM maybe someone with actual talent can do something with them :P

-Fox out


	5. Revival

Heys guys just thought Id let you know. I wont be quitting and I have redone the first 3 chapters and im working on writing the fourth and fifth chapters they should be out soon but read the rest over again let me know if its better now? Or if it was better before.

-Fox


End file.
